


Пока рядом никого нет

by polkowski



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkowski/pseuds/polkowski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Поттер сбегает из дома номер четыре по Тисовой улице. Но далеко убежать ему не удаётся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока рядом никого нет

Северус резко останавливается. Полы распахнутой мантии взметаются, бьют его по ногам. Чёртова мантия. Несколько раз чуть не споткнулся об неё, пока бежал.

Глубокий медленный вдох - но он не в силах восстановить дыхание. Из-за шума в ушах он не слышит даже стук собственного сердца. Ноги немеют и трясутся мелкой дрожью: кажется, ещё секунда – и они откажут, и он рухнет, как подкошенный, на этот залитый жёлтым светом асфальт.

Но он бежит дальше. Потому что вот он, Поттер, сидит на невысокой каменной изгороди, всего лишь в другом конце улицы. Обхватил колени руками, беззащитно втянул голову в плечи, раскачивается из стороны в сторону.

Мальчишка слышит его торопливые шаги, вскакивает, вскидывает лихорадочно сжатую волшебную палочку. Дышит неровно, пальцы не слушаются, плечи мелко трясутся, палочка дёргается – надо было бы атаковать врага, ни за что бы не попал в цель. Большие, невыносимо изумрудные глаза широко распахиваются, когда Поттер понимает, кто к нему приближается.

Северус коршуном налетает на него, хватает за плечи, встряхивает, что есть силы.

\- Какого чёрта, - рычит Северус, крепко обхватывает Поттера руками, скользит ими по всему поттеровскому телу в нелепых попытках проверить, всё ли на месте, нет ли ушибов, повреждений.

Поттер значительно похудел с того последнего раза, как он прижимал его к себе. Кости тазобедренного сустава, ключицы выпирают сильнее, даже коленки и локти кажутся более острыми. Северус тихо рычит, зарывается рукой в протестующе торчащие на затылке вихры.

Поттер дрожит и неровно дышит – воздух вырывается из его лёгких полузадушенными всхлипами. Сжимает руки в кулаки, прижимается к нему. И дрожит. Снейп чувствует это так, словно это его тело сотрясается от неконтролируемой дрожи.

\- Какого чёрта, я тебя спрашиваю, - шипит Северус. Челюсть сводит от того, с какой силой он клацает зубами, и каждая черточка лица, кажется, болезненно искажена. – А если бы я тебя не нашёл? Если бы он нашёл тебя раньше? Чем ты думаешь, ты, безмозглый - не соображающий - маленький…

Северус судорожно выдыхает – кажется, он настолько отвык делать глубокие выдохи, что это причиняет дискомфорт, выбивает из колеи, и он замолкает, судорожно вцепившись пальцами в худые плечи. Северус чувствует, как сотрясается поттеровская грудь от прерывистого, отчаянно-загнанного дыхания. И он укутывает мальчишку своей мантией. Прижимает к груди, старательно запахивает вокруг него плотную чёрную ткань, с головой пряча Поттера от всего остального мира, вжимает в себя бессовестным собственническим объятьем.

\- Идиот, - выдыхает Северус в лохматую чёрную макушку. Закапывается в густые заросли волос, носом прочерчивает неведомые линии.

Руки Поттера неловко зажаты между их телами. Поттер высвобождает их, обвивает вокруг талии Северуса, сцепляет замочком за спиной, приникает ближе.

Северус устало закрывает глаза. Делает глубокий вдох. Не менее медленный выдох.

Поттер вдруг начинает беспокойно шевелиться. Пытается высвободиться из захвата, поднять голову, неуклюже пихается под северусовым локтем. Северус недовольно смотрит на мальчишку из-под строго прищуренных ресниц и отводит руки в стороны. Поттер кладёт подбородок на его грудь и снова крепко обхватывает за талию, уставившись снизу вверх своими по-детски широко раскрытыми глазами.

Северусу приходится напоминать себе, что он должен выглядеть рассерженным и строгим.

\- Вернись… - невнятно бормочет Поттер. Снова начинает суетливо ворочаться, хватает его руки, пытается обнять ими свои плечи, укутать себя чёрной мантией так, как кутал его Северус.

Северус вздыхает и подчиняется неуклюжим просьбам слабых, дрожащих ладошек.

\- Ты не писал мне, - тихо говорит Поттер, глядя на него своими невозможными глазами за стёклами покосившихся очков. И тяжело сглатывает.

Северус даже сбивается с только что восстановленного дыхания: взгляд Поттера перебегает от одного его глаза к другому, словно Поттер не может сконцентрироваться. Уголки тонких сжатых губ едва заметно дрожат.

\- Что?

\- Ты не писал мне писем, - повторяет Поттер ещё тише.

Губы Северуса дёргаются, но он не говорит ни слова – просто ошарашенно смотрит на Поттера сверху вниз в течение нескольких медленных выдохов. Не остаётся даже злости.

\- Ты… хотел, чтобы я писал тебе?

Поттер закрывает глаза. Северус смотрит на то, как дрожат длинные ресницы, как напрягаются крепко сжатые веки.

И что он может на это ответить? Что каждый раз, когда перо в его руке дрожало в нескольких сантиметрах над строкой, когда он перечитывал написанные слова, кажущиеся такими ненужными и глупыми, он просто комкал пергамент и раздражённо отбрасывал от себя? Что даже по пальцам нескольких сотен рук невозможно посчитать, сколько раз такое повторялось?

\- Что они сделали? – шепчет Северус.

Поттер резко распахивает глаза. Дёргается, упирается ладонями в его грудь, пытается отстраниться, но Северус вновь впивается пальцами в худые мальчишеские плечи и крепко прижимает к себе.

\- Тш-ш-ш, - Северус наклоняется, безотчётно трётся кончиком носа о нежную кожу на виске, чувствует бешено колотящуюся жилку. – Тш-ш.

Но Поттера это не успокаивает.

\- Гарри… - выдыхает, касаясь губами уха.

Северус очень редко зовёт его Гарри. Мальчишка слишком привык к язвительному, пренебрежительному «Поттер», и имя, произнесённое едва уловимым движением губ, каждый раз становится маленьким потрясением. Поттер перестаёт пихаться и замирает.

Северус и сам чувствует пробегающую по телу дрожь снова и снова, когда с кончика его языка срывается это имя.

Он не переспрашивает, лишь успокаивающе гладит мальчишку по спине, прислушиваясь к его дыханию. Есть вещи, о которых Поттер не заговаривает с ним с тех самых пор, как впервые ответил на его прикосновение, словно наложил на них своё собственное поттеровское табу.

\- Меня теперь исключат из Хогвартса, - приглушённо говорит Поттер.

\- Что за глупости? – бормочет он, нежно перебирая пальцами по-львиному взъерошенные волосы.

\- Это не глупости! – Поттер упрямо мотает головой, елозит лбом по его груди, и пальцы Северуса выскальзывают из его волос. – Я надул тётушку Мардж.

Поттер произносит это вкрадчиво, медленно, с бессовестно позаимствованными у него, Северуса, желчными интонациями.

Северус лишь усмехается.

\- Не сомневаюсь, она это заслужила.

\- Это ничего не меняет, - отзывается Поттер с горечью. – Я нарушил закон о применении волшебства несовершеннолетними. Мне уже присылали письмо из Министерства прошлым летом, и там было сказано, что…

\- Посмотри на меня, - перебивает Северус.

Поттер медленно отрывает пылающее лицо от его сюртука.

\- Любого другого – да, - шепчет Северус, скользя кончиками пальцев по бледной мальчишеской щеке, ласково прочерчивает большим пальцем линию подбородка. Хочется верить, что от этого прикосновения взгляд Гарри становится более доверчивым. – Но ты же Гарри Поттер, помнишь?

Мальчишка не выглядит убеждённым, всё ещё не на шутку серьёзно смотрит на Северуса из-под нахмуренных бровей.

Ладонь Северуса скользит выше по его лицу – к чётко очерченным, выступающим скулам – ещё выше, ко лбу. Пальцы касаются шрама в виде молнии, огибают по контуру зигзаг, словно оставленный тонким лезвием.

\- Ты – тот, кому дозволено бродить ночами по коридорам под мантией-невидимкой, спускаться в опасные подземелья, чтобы в одиночку сразиться со злом, прилетать в школу на заколдованном маггловском автомобиле, варить запрещённые зелья в закрытых девичьих туалетах. Это просто очередной - и явно не последний - проступок, на который Дамблдор закроет глаза.

Веки Поттера тяжело опускаются, но мальчишка не расслабляется: плечи всё ещё напряжены, брови нахмурены.

\- Ты вернёшься в школу, будешь продолжать бродить ночами по коридорам, безнаказанно грубить преподавателям – возможно, найдёшь пару тайных выходов из Хогвартса, будешь ускользать по ночам, нападать на профессоров и нарушишь ещё сотню школьных правил. И тебе простят, не сомневаюсь в этом.

Мальчишка вдруг прижимается щекой к ласкающей ладони, доверительно трётся.

\- Вот таким я вас люблю, профессор, - бормочет Поттер, обхватывает своей маленькой ладошкой его длинную узкую руку, сильнее прижимает к своей щеке.

Северус иронично вскидывает бровь.

\- «Таким»? Это каким же, мистер Поттер?

\- Таким, каким вы становитесь, когда рядом больше никого нет.

Северус задерживает дыхание. Этот шёпот, робкий, дрожащий - он мерещился ему по ночам, галлюцинациями изводил Северуса последние два месяца.

Приходится заставить себя мыслить здраво ещё несколько мгновений.

\- Минутку, мистер Поттер.

Он внимательно оглядывается по сторонам. Множество окон на Магнолии-Кресент – ни единого огонька, но они находятся на освещённом участке, под прицелом уличного фонаря. Прямо перед ними – узкое пространство между двумя домами, куда не проникает свет.

Они оставляют на дороге поттеровский чемодан, метлу и пустую совиную клетку. Ноги уже не держат, и Северус обессиленно прислоняется к кирпичной стене, садится прямо на асфальт, пускает Поттера между своих широко расставленных ног, сжимает коленями его бёдра. Поттер усмехается той самой перенятой у него, Северуса, усмешкой – в таком положении мальчишка выше его.

\- А теперь конкретнее, мистер Поттер, - сухо, строго, словно требует отчёт о проделанной над зельем работе; его собственная усмешка на пухлых мальчишеских губах становится шире. - Каким именно вы меня любите? – шепчет он, не отрывая потяжелевшего взгляда от этих губ.

Поттер наваливается на него своим почти невесомым телом. Рука так и тянется стянуть с него эти нелепые круглые очки, но Северус удерживается от искушения: без очков взгляд Поттера станет расфокусированным, бесцельно блуждающим – это не то, чего хочется Северусу. Точно не сейчас, когда этот взгляд как никогда внимательно блуждает по его лицу, по теням, затаившимся в напряжённых уголках губ, по вертикальной морщинке между сведёнными бровями, по горделивым линиям подбородка. Скользит по каждой мельчайшей черте, словно задался целью с точностью выявить, что изменилось в них за прошедшие два месяца.

Поттер вдруг наклоняется и нежно целует кончик большого римского носа.

Северус закрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает.

\- Вот таким, - шепчет Поттер. Ласкает тонкие, напряжённые ноздри. Бессовестно крадёт его горячее дыхание.

Северус дышит так осторожно, как только может.

Поттер спускается ниже, с совершенно детским коварством елозит губами по раскрытому рту Северуса, не проникая языком, прихватывая зубами нежную кожу.

\- Разве меня не будут искать? – на выдохе.

Поттер выдыхает нервно, порывисто, резко, запинается на полуслове, беспомощно трётся носом о нос Северуса - кощунственно мужественный в сравнении с детски неуклюжим поттеровским носом.

\- Уже, - шипит Северус и подаётся вперёд, кусает ласковые губы, языком проводит по месту укуса точь-в-точь, как делает это сам Поттер по какой-то бессмысленной нервной привычке.

Времени и сил на то, чтобы сосчитать оставшиеся им минуты, не находится.

Северус проникает в горячий, влажный рот, скользит языком по языку Поттера – восхитительно подвижному, не менее нетерпеливо подающемуся навстречу. Ласкает нёбо, щекочет кончиком языка. Поттер напрягается. Северус чувствует, как цепкие пальцы впиваются в плечи, скользят вниз по его груди, спешно пытаясь расстегнуть хоть какие-то из бесчисленных пуговиц его сюртука. Но их главная цель не в этом.

Северус уже болезненно возбуждён, и едва рука Поттера ложится на его промежность, раскрывает рот в беззвучном выдохе. Прислоняется лбом к мальчишескому лбу, опускает взгляд вниз. Смотрит, как вспотевшие от волнения пальчики проникают внутрь и неловко обхватывают член – настолько затвердевший и увеличившийся в размерах, что, кажется, они просто не поместятся в поттеровской ладони.

Он готов кончить от одного лишь вида этих тонких, хрупких детских пальцев на своём горячем, толстом, уже сочащемся спермой члене.

Поттер издаёт слабый стон. Такой же нетерпеливый, порывистый, каким Северус помнит его. Каким вспоминал его каждое мгновение прошедших двух месяцев, с этими дрожащими руками, узкими запястьями, неловкими движениями. Поттер касается его – и дрожит, не замечая, что каждое его движение отзывается в теле Северуса ещё большей дрожью.

Поттер всё ещё боится. После всего, что Северус делал с ним.

Держит налившийся кровью ствол в кулаке – слабо, несмело, словно вот-вот собирается выпустить, нежно обводит головку, оттягивает крайнюю плоть, скользит пальцами по всей длине – невесомо касается кончиками, так нежно, словно гладит лепестки полевого цветка, а не толстый, налитый кровью мужской член. Кончиком острого ноготка ведёт по линии набухшей синей жилки.

Он готов до конца жизни гореть в Адском пламени, лишь бы Поттер не останавливался.

Но Поттер и не собирается. Опускается на колени между его разведённых бёдер, неуклюже придавливает края разметавшейся по земле мантии. Северус приподнимает бёдра, чтобы Поттер мог чуть ниже стянуть его брюки.

Для мальчишки это всегда как восьмое чудо света. Северус не может представить себе, что когда-нибудь он привыкнет к этому. К изумлённо-сияющему выражению широко распахнутых глаз. К непосредственности, с которой Поттер может провести кончиком носа по его члену или по-детски рассмеяться, уткнувшись в заросль волос в паху. К тому, как Поттер задерживает дыхание, когда покрывает поцелуями внутренние стороны его бёдер. С таким наивным трепетом, с которым к Северусу не прикасался никто. Но Поттеру не будет тринадцать вечно – и эта мысль неожиданно выбивает из колеи.

Дрожащий язык слабо, неуверенно касается головки его члена, и кожа Северуса покрывается мурашками. Ягодицы напрягаются против его воли. Он безотчётно вскидывает бёдра вверх. Член выскальзывает изо рта Поттера, неловко проходится по рту, елозит по щеке. Поттер снова ловит его тёплыми губами. Сильным, почти грубым, порывистым движением уверенно облизывает по всей длине. Северус ахает. Рука отрывается от земли, стремится вниз, вцепиться в волосы на поттеровской макушке. Северус отдёргивает её, возвращает на место, нервно комкает ткань мантии.

Поттер пытается взять в рот, но не заглатывает и половины. Кружит языком по головке, задевает зубами крайнюю плоть. Северус шипит.

Мальчишка возмутительнейшим образом не умеет отсасывать, но это ничуть не убавляет возбуждения.

Поттер снова возится. Дышит сбивчиво, торопливыми пальцами пробирается к собственной ширинке. Северус широко распахивает глаза – кажется, единственное, что он перенял у Поттера, эти чёртовы широко распахнутые глаза. Рука, торопливо откинув края потёртой клетчатой рубашки, пробирается в поттеровские джинсы.

Северусу не нужно видеть этот сжатый кулачок – он и без того знает, как это выглядит. Как эти маленькие, проворные, тонкие детские пальцы, которые обхватывают его толстый, налитый кровью член – эти же пальцы скользят сейчас по ещё не сформировавшемуся, маленькому поттеровскому пенису. Сжимают у основания, крепко обхватывают, скользят по всей длине.

Так, как сотни раз делал это сам Северус. По-другому Поттер не умеет.

От одной мысли по телу проходит сладкая судорога. Поттер чувствует, как он напрягается, открывает рот шире. Смотрит прямо ему в глаза, снизу вверх, запрокинув мохнатую голову, ласкает его член глотательными движениями, сжимает, сладко сдавливает горлом.

\- А-а-ар-р, - гортанно, сквозь сжатые зубы выстанывает Северус и выплёскивается в гостеприимно подставленное горло.

В первое мгновение кажется, Поттер сейчас подавится. Мальчишка крепко жмурится, подстраивается под струю, торопливо пытается обхватить сочащуюся головку губами так, чтобы не пролить. Но вдруг содрогается – всем телом, неожиданно, сильно, мотнув головой, и последние капли падают на его лицо.

Поттер издаёт странный хриплый выдох, крупно сглатывает, вытаскивает руки из своих штанов, натягивает края рубашки – как можно ниже, неловкими, торопливыми пальцами. Смотрит на Северуса мрачно, исподлобья, сопит недовольно.

Членом до поттеровского горла он так и не достал. Никогда не получалось.

\- Я снова всё испортил, да? – хмуро спрашивает Поттер.

Северус ничего не может с собой поделать. Ему смешно.

\- Ясно, - мрачно констатирует Поттер. – Можешь не утруждать себя подробными объяснениями.

\- Идиот, - ласково выдыхает Северус. Его плечи мелко трясутся от тихого смеха.

Тонкая струйка спермы предательски стекает по поттеровскому подбородку. Северус протягивает руку, стирает безобразие тыльной стороной ладони.

Они не спешат подниматься с земли. Северус сидит, прислонившись к кирпичной стене, вальяжно вытянув ноги. Удовлетворённо обмякший член не менее вальяжно лежит поверх расстёгнутой ширинки.

\- Если бы меня нашёл – кто? – спрашивает вдруг Поттер.

Северус вздрагивает.

\- Что?

\- Ты сказал: «Если бы он нашёл тебя раньше», - поясняет мальчишка. – Если бы меня нашёл кто?

Северус морщится.

\- Мы не будем обсуждать это сейчас.

Ладошки Поттера сжимаются в кулачки. Северус явственно чувствует это: секунду назад Поттер невесомо касался кончиками пальцев его колен.

Поттер больше не смотрит ему в глаза.

\- Конечно нет. Мы будем обсуждать только то, что вы сочтёте нужным. Сэр.

Поттер старается говорить ровно, смотреть твёрдо, пытается скрыть от него своё разочарование. Вот в чём Северус ошибался больше всего, путая мальчишку с его отцом – Гарри никогда не пытался выставлять напоказ собственные чувства.

Но внутренняя слабость и дрожь в кончиках пальцев, которые охватывают Гарри каждый раз, когда его обижают слова Северуса – от этой слабости тускнеют насыщенно-изумрудные глаза, и Поттер ничего не может с этим поделать.

\- Послушай меня, Гарри. – Северус мягко притягивает его к себе, скользит ладонями по мальчишеским рукам, вниз по хлопчатой ткани старой рубашки. - Я хочу, чтобы ты делал то, что я тебе скажу. Не бродил по Хогвартсу в поисках приключений. Спал ночами в Гриффиндорской башне. Я хочу знать, что ты в безопасности, когда меня нет рядом. Я хочу, чтобы ты верил мне. Только мне. Никому другому.

\- Никому другому? – медленно спрашивает Поттер. – А как же Дамблдор?

Поттер щурится, внимательно смотрит на него, и в этом взгляде нет ни любопытства, ни удивления. Лишь концентрация на том, что он, Северус, говорит.

Северус поджимает губы.

\- Дамблдор… - секундная заминка. - Не стоит доверять всем его… доводам. Некоторые из них могут быть крайне ошибочны.

\- А твои доводы ошибочными быть не могут?

\- Нет. Если это касается твоей жизни – никогда.

Мальчишка мягко усмехается уголками губ, опускает взгляд на его бесстыдно высунутый из брюк член.

\- Мне кажется, вам стоит привести себя в порядок, профессор, - говорит. - Не забывайте, меня ищут.

Он подаётся назад, пытается встать, но Северус крепко удерживает его за руки.

Северус не имеет ни малейшего представления, что можно прочитать по его глазам - он чувствует лишь, как неистово бьётся на виске жилка, но Поттер неожиданно взглядывает на него с такой нежностью, что Северус сглатывает.

Он отпускает поттеровские руки, и мальчишка снова касается его члена. Ствол в который раз твердеет под ласковыми пальцами, но Поттер лишь бережно прячет его внутри северусовых брюк, застёгивает ширинку.

Подаётся вперёд, упирается руками в бёдра Северуса, с трепетом целует его лоб и шепчет:

\- Моё доверие целиком и полностью в ваших руках, профессор Снейп.

Когда они возвращаются к оставленным на дороге вещам, Поттер подходит к нему, вкладывает свою ладошку в его ладонь. Северус некоторое время молча смотрит на их переплетённые руки. Проводит своим длинным, сильным пальцем по кончикам маленьких поттеровских пальчиков и слишком выступающим шершавым костяшкам.

\- Я аппарирую тебя в Дырявый котёл, - тихо, касаясь губами макушки. – Это будет не очень приятно. Главное, держись за меня. Как можно крепче.

Гарри задерживает дыхание, прячет голову в складках его мантии, и Северус понимает: никогда в его руках не находилось что-либо более хрупкое.


End file.
